


핸드폰 좀 꺼줄래

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Seungcheol is a good boy.





	핸드폰 좀 꺼줄래

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of my Operation: Happy Fucking Birthday To You Koko I Hope You Go To Hell With Me  
> —unbeta-ed

Seungcheol did not know how things turned out like this.

 

His day started out pretty well. Writing down his notes, finalizing his homework, and finally watching some of his favourite shows.

 

But here he was now, lying down on the bed, clothes stripped off of him, hand tightly clutching the cellphone against his ear as he desperately fought the urge to let out a moan as he tried to talk to his friend who, for some unknown reason, won't stop rambling on and on about his life, as the man in front of him took a firm hold on his thighs as he sinked himself deeper into him, his other hand wrapped around his member, stroking him in time with his strokes.

 

"Who're you talking to, honey?" The man whispers sternly, not halting his hips from moving.

 

It takes Seungcheol a solid eight seconds before he sobs out, "it's J-Jeonghan," his last word coming out as a soft mewl because of the sudden flick the man does on the tip of his cock.

 

On the line, he barely catches Jeonghan curiously asking him, "yeah, Cheol?"

 

Cursing himself, Seungcheol balls his hand on the sheets, forcing everything in him to not let out a moan as he replies, "it's nothing... J- _Jihoon_ just asked who I was talking to," tears slowly brimming in his eyes because of how the younger seemed to push deeper into him, the feeling of his cock leaking at the way Jihoon fucked deeper and faster into him by the second.

 

He hears Jeonghan chirp out his greetings to Jihoon before he drones on and on again about how he managed to land his hands on a fine project for this semester. Seungcheol doesn't even force himself to listen in on what he was saying anymore, the only thing set his mind on was to not let out any kind of weird sound that would give away what he was doing right now. It would be too much of a  humiliation for him. He was actually surprised at Jeonghan for not catching up on what he was doing right now, what with how loud the sound of skin slapped against skin every time Jihoon sunk in him.

 

"Turn over, hyung," he catches Jihoon say as a hand taps on his hips.

 

Seungcheol complies quickly as he positions himself on his knees, he was contemplating on how he should position his hands given that he still had a phone in hand. Jihoon seemed to catch on as he chuckles, reaching up to him to pat on his head as he whispers, "place your head face down on the pillow for me, honey."

 

The thought alone of the things that would be happening shortly after made Seungcheol grow harder, his member leaking onto the sheets, some smearing his belly as he shakes his ass, getting impatient of waiting. Jihoon only chuckles at the elder's desperation, deciding to just palm a buttcheek, loving the way Seungcheol pushed his ass further into his palm.

 

"You're such a slut, hyung. Acting like this even with Jeonghan on the other line," a harsh slap lands on a buttcheek, Seungcheol not able to stop the gasp that leaves him.

 

"Cheol, you okay? I heard something," Jeonghan says over the line with evident worry.

 

He was just about to reply properly but Jihoon obviously had different plans. Not a second later and a drawn out groan leaves him as the younger spreads one asscheek before sinking into him, and without even waiting, Jihoon snaps his hips back before going back in, setting his pace as he settles to fuck the elder quickly.

 

"You sure you're okay, Cheol? I don-" Seungcheol cuts him short with a hasty, "I gotta go. Sorry, Han."

 

As soon as the call ends, Seungcheol's moans reverberate around the room along with the slapping of skin, voice muffled by the pillow against his face. He doesn't even care about the drool slowly dripping out of him, down onto the pillow.

 

"You were so naughty, hyung," Jihoon starts, leaning down as his chest covers the expanse of Seungcheol's back, pressing kisses onto his shoulder blades, so soft that Seungcheol cries out with a shudder, "moaning like a slut for me even with Jeonghan hearing you."

 

"I didn't... I..." Seungcheol only babbles on incoherently, head too mushy from the fucking Jihoon does behind him.

 

"You would probably love that, wouldn't you, hyung? Get off from knowing that Jeonghan heard you the whole time, knowing that you were getting fucked like the pretty cock whore you are," Jihoon nips on his shoulder before sinking deep into him, grinding his hips around before pulling back out to fuck him hard.

 

A loud scream leaves him, hands desperately clutching on the sheets as he moved his hips in time with Jihoon's thrusts.

 

"See, hyung, you're even fucking yourself on my cock. So needy," he coos. His hand trailing down to grip on his cock. "Come on, hyung, fuck yourself on my cock just like that."

 

It takes a few more back and forth movements from Seungcheol and Jihoon watching him with hooded eyes before the younger has a change of heart.

 

"Switch. I wanna see you riding me, hyung."

 

That was all it took before Seungcheol clambers up as Jihoon lies down, grinning at how the elder's eyes looked so blown out from all the pleasure.

 

"Come on, hyung. Work that fat ass on me," he grunts while slapping the elder's thigh.

 

Body moving hastily, Seungcheol wills everything in him to ride the younger's dick the pace he wanted. He wanted the feeling of sinking into Jihoon's cock quickly, rubbing deep inside him. But it was just too much for him that he looses all energy in his arms, slumping over Jihoon's chest.

 

A whine leaves him as Jihoon just wraps his arms around him, hugging him tightly before thrusting up into him.

 

"Come on, hyung. Continue fucking yourself on my dick like a good boy."

 

Grinding his hips against the younger's dick, Seungcheol purrs at how deeply lodged it was in him, loving the way every grind of his hips made the cock circle subtly in him before he lifts his hips up, loving the drag of it only to sink himself back on it fully, a loud moan leaving him at the feeling of having been probed deeply. He finds his pace easily, slow grinds turning into quick hops while Jihoon pressed kisses against his cheek softly.

 

Moving his head closer, Seungcheol pecks Jihoon's lips. The younger only chuckles at that action before taking Seungcheol in. The two in a heated trance as they kissed, tongues sliding against each other, moans swallowed.

 

"Good boy," Jihoon purrs, foreheads pressed against each other as Seungcheol continued moaning uncontrollably, breath fanning his cheek, "Keep going, baby. You know what good boys should do, right, Cheol?"

 

He tries to reply something but it only comes out as a drawled mewl before he becomes a flurry of mess as he begs for his orgasm.

 

"It's okay, hyung. You've been a good boy," Jihoon skirts his hand between them, tugging on Seungcheol's cock, knowing that the elder was really near his release. "Cum for me, honey."

 

Eyes shutting close, mouth open in a choked moan, Seungcheol stills his hips and moans against their chests. Body getting to oversensitive as Jihoon continues drilling up inside him, finding his own release.

 

He slumps down Jihoon's chest, keening at the feeling of Jihoon emptying himself in him. His nerves thrumming with pleasure and the high of his orgasm, he lazily purrs before pressing another kiss against Jihoon's lips, the younger instantly responding, their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed slowly.

 

They stay like that for a few more minutes before Jihoon rolls Seungcheol to his side of the bed, pulling out in the process.

 

"I love you, hyung," he manages to mumble before he presses another kiss on Seungcheol's closed eyelid.

 

"Love you, too, Ji," he mumbles back, a smile now gracing his lips before he falls into sleep.

 

He was too into his slumber that he didn't notice Jihoon leaving the bed to go to the bathroom, grabbing a wet cloth as he trudges back in their room and cleans Seungcheol slowly, removing all traces of sweat and cum on him.

 

Glad with his work, Jihoon, too, falls asleep. Their limbs in a tangled mess as they pulled themselves closer and closer to each other with smiles on their faces.


End file.
